Babysitting
by scorpion22
Summary: Billy is a part time babysitter, but shes getting paid in more then cash. read and find out and please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I own nothing

Getting Paid

Everyone who knew Billy Jenkins knew she was a smart sexy woman and one of the most well liked teachers at the magic school where she taught magical history. When it was revealed that she also still worked as a babysitter, this left many to wonder why. She was a teacher so she made plenty of money, and when asked she would answer that she got paid for it. Many thought it was just because she was a nice person, and enjoyed working with kids, and that was alright with them so they left it at that. Billy herself thought it funny whenever she said she got paid to babysit, they all assumed she was paid in money, but no Billy got paid in something she liked a lot better sex. Tonight she was babysitting for Phoebe and Coop, now one of the only couples she babysat for; tonight they were out to a romantic dinner. Billy loved watching their four girls Priscilla, Prue, Penny, and Paula they had so much fun and Billy thought of them as her own. So tonight went as smooth as any other night, the five of them playing games, doing homework, and watching movies over dinner. As the night went by Billy saw their eyes getting tired so she gave them their baths, and put them to bed, coming out of the girls room she heard the front door open and close, seconds later she saw Phoebe.

"Hay how was dinner" asked Billy as she cleared the dinner dishes away, and wiped off the counter, watching Phoebe take a seat on a kitchen stool. "Fine I guess, but we were halfway through dinner when Coop had a cupid emergency so he said he'd meet me at the movie theater, but he never showed so I just headed home "signed Phoebe disappointment in every word. Billy moved to sit next to her, putting an arm around her friend not knowing what to say, but instead deciding to do. Leaning close her lips met Phoebes, smiling into the kiss as she felt her return it eagerly. "Time to give you your payment "breathed Phoebe her arms around the other woman, and kissing her tenderly yet hungrily, her blood red lipstick staining the other woman's lips. She felt Billy lick at her bottom lip, parting her lips Phoebe felt her capture her tongue, while her hand sought out her gloriously round tits. "Well, well, well what have we here "came Coops voice from behind them, and turning they saw him in the doorway looking as handsome as ever. "Baby we should pay Billy "whispered Phoebe as Billy followed her towards him, both woman falling into his arms where he kissed them both nodding.

They found their way to the living room; Coop soon found himself naked on the couch his clothes Strawn throughout the room. Both women stood in front of him as he began to work at removing their clothes. Coming behind Phoebe he fingered the straps of her dress almost ripping it from her body leaving her in only her stilettos. Next Coop stood in front of Billy pulling off her tank top smiling at her lack of a bra, continuing he slid her jeans off helping her step out of them. Finally he took the liberty to simply rip her panties away making her gasp in surprise all three of them completely bare. They were in his arms once again on the couch, Coop alternating between kissing both, and caressing their smooth tanned bodies as they ran their hands along his. "Why don't you play together until I'm ready for you both" suggested Coop watching as they eyed one another slipping off the couch onto the floor. Coop sat on the couch stroking himself to hardness as the two women started to play with each other. They began to kiss like in the kitchen before Phoebe let her mouth travel to Billy's nipples giving each a lick before taking one in her mouth. Billy watched Coop as he stroked himself as his wife did this knowing it would make him harder than the hardest stone letting her fingers travel to her own pussy beginning to touch herself. She knew this would have a hard effect on him as he watched her stick two of her own fingers into her own wet pussy. Phoebe seemed to move down her body at that moment finding her between the babysitters' legs watching as she added a finger to her pussy and continued to finger herself. His wife's fingers found her clit throbbing it before taking the tiny muscle into her mouth, Billy looked up at him in that moment lust in her eyes as she started to moan. Unable to stand the pleasure any longer Billy came moaning like a slut as Phoebe licked up her creamy juices, Billy's fingers entered her mouth as she made her suck her digits clean. The two women came to kneel at his feet; they could tell he was almost to his breaking point, nodding to each other as Phoebe took his cock in her hand hearing him groan almost making him cum then and there. Without even looking at him the two women began to share his cock arousing him further as they began to lick and suck on him together.

They licked and sucked on him like two pros, one sucking on his head while the other ran her tongue along his shaft tracing the veins before switching with the other woman, both of them on their hands and knees like two dogs who knew they had to obey. They put their mouths close together as he started to cum, waiting for him to spew his juice into their hungry mouths, and when he did cum they swallowed eagerly as he sprayed it into their open jaws, but unfortunately most of it landed on their faces. Even Coop was surprised when he finished Cumming the two women began to lick cum from each other's faces, and after kissing sensually sharing the taste of him in their mouths. After cleaning each other off, and kissing like two lesbian sluts Coop had Billy on all fours, his cock in her mouth once again as Phoebe spread her legs using her talented tongue on Billy's juicy pussy. " PHOEBE YES ARRRRHHH FUCK " screamed Billy as Phoebe lapped at her pussy, beginning to suck on Coops cock again as she felt her own release coming while eagerly wanting to taste his, sucking on him harder. Billy and Coop could feel their release coming to the point of no return as could Phoebe who as she ate out Billy's dripping wet cunt slowly fingered herself, Billy crying out around his hard engorged cock, Phoebe moaning incessantly into Billy's wetness, while Coop cried out incredibly loudly as his words of pleasure filled the room.

" I'm gonna cum baby " announced Coop before Cumming , going into a daze as Billy sucked him, and drank him down before Cumming herself seconds before Phoebe. Coop felt her cry out around his cock, while they both felt and heard Phoebe react to her own intense release until they each fell dazed off their feet. They lay there panting uncontrollably, the two woman coming to rest in Coops open arms as he kissed both sexily, he could taste himself on Billy's lips while on Phoebe he could taste Billy. They stayed like that for an unknown amount of time kissing, touching, and squeezing each other as if they were trying to pick fruit from a sacred tree or bush. Finally Coop lay on the floor his eyes closed, feeling as the others left his embrace he was content, until he heard moaning, and from the voices he knew it was Billy and Phoebe. The two women were on the floor in front of him in a sixty nine position that's what he saw as his eyes flew open, his wife and the babysitter licking each other's pussies. He had a good view of both of them, their tongues moving along the others pussy sucking on clits, licking up folds, and occasionally a tongue would slide into an entrance, each making one of the women express the pleasure that was building in their bodies verbally. As he watched them he desperately wanted to join them, but held back beginning to masturbate, his eyes never leaving the sight in front of him.

Phoebe fingered Billy's pussy, four fingers stretching her pussy as her tongue licked her clit before seeming to tease it, making Billy shout the sexiest pleas of protest. The other woman was a little devil as she stroked Phoebes clit till it was budding snaking her tongue into her entrance, and using it like a tiny cock to tongue fuck her devilishly. They gave as good as they got using the position they were in to race, one hoping to cum before the other, but so far neither had cum they were only building each other's release so that a small pleasure bomb was set to go off. Billy's tongue was finally released from Phoebe's entrance making its way up her pussy to her clit sucking on it like a lollypop, and then with a gasp from Phoebe three fingers found their way inside her making her wetter then she had ever been before. Phoebe copied her triple digits now in her cunt as her tongue wrapped itself around her clitty, and suddenly both women were at the tip of the mountain of pleasure one step from bursting.

All this time Coop had continued to watch until he could no longer stand it he had to join them, getting down on the floor, and positioning himself at Billy's other entrance plunging inside without thinking twice. Billy's sounds of pleasure were silenced by the other woman's pussy, who continued to finger her, and suck at her clit as her husband began to fuck her without mercy while Billy did the same to her both knowing they would cum any second. "Coop please we need to cum "begged the woman in a moan as they continued their ministrations desperate for release. " No not yet don't cum yet" boomed Coop his hands on Billy's hips, his cock moving generously fast in and out of her ass so that soon he too would be ready to explode with them.

" Cum with me now " demanded Coop releasing his seed as the girls did the same after waiting for what in reality were minutes, but what felt to them as centuries. They screamed a mixture of profanities, names, and other words that none of them could possibly make out as they all fell from that delious place over the edge to complete sexual release. Their voices were mixed together, each Cumming harder and faster than they would have liked, but that couldn't be helped as Coop coated the walls of Billy's backdoor while the babysitter and his wife licked the release from between the others legs. They were each lost to the sensation that soared through them, and for the girls, they were lost to the taste of each other's release. Finally they came down from their sexual high, the girls lying almost unable to move on the carpeted floor exhausted from the bout of incredible sex they had just experienced, but still somehow wired with the lust to do it over and over again. Coop had fallen into the couch feeling the same as them exhausted, but wanting more lying face down breathing heavily into a couch cushion. Phoebe knew if she stayed with them she wouldn't be able to walk in the morning or possibly move at all, so wrestling to her feet she helped Billy to the couch where Coop still lay sitting her down before giving her a passionate kiss goodbye. She did the same with her husband letting her lips linger with his longer then with the babysitter before then leaving him to finish paying the babysitter for her nights work, going into their bedroom, and closing the door behind her with a creek. They looked at the closed door then at each other, both saw the hunger, the animalistic lust in their stares, and neither could deny that hunger of the other as Billy straddled him.

When they kissed to them it felt like a volcano erupted scorching hot lava was poured over them as they kissed for the first time like lovers neither able to hold back. Other times they had kissed, but never like this, this was new, hot, uncontrollable, and filled with not lust, not love, but something somewhere in-between. Coop fondled her tits as the kiss continued seeming to last forever, he knew she wanted him, she wanted him badly because he felt her nipples become hard peaks once again at the same time the smell of her arousal hit his nose making his nostrils flare. He felt her long polished fingers wrap around the iron that was his cock instantly he was hard, and in the next instant he was inside her their lips never parting in each instant they continued to kiss melting into one. Coop felt as he filled her complete, she was so tight yet fulfilling as his hands made a path from her chest to rest at her waist as they moved in complete sync with one another, Coop slamming inside her hard, and moving fast to repeat this action again and again while still remaining lip locked. Billy came quicker than expected, her inner muscles clenching him as her release poured over him, but Coop fucked her through her release continuing to build his own in the same moment slipping his tongue into her mouth to play with her tongue. Boiling over Coop finally broke the kiss to throw his head back, and release a groan remaining absolutely still as his release coursed through him until finally it was over just when he didn't want it to be over. Pulling out of her tightness Coop felt her lips travel to the nape of his neck kissing, licking even biting at his salty flesh making a path down his body till she was face to face with his cock.

She engulfed his head and continuing down his length, sucking and grazing his head with her teeth as her head bobbed back and forth over him coating him in saliva, and making him glisten as he felt another release building not five minutes after the first one. "Billy "groaned Coop loving the feel of his cock in the warmth of her mouth as his hands curled into her unruly dirty blonde hair. Coop could feel himself ready to cum as suddenly Billy seemed to pay special attention to his head, and with one last hard suck her tongue moving around the tip until finally he could hold back no longer Cumming hard and long in her mouth. Billy swallowed everything he gave her to swallow not missing one drop as if drinking the finest wine as he quaked around her before removing her mouth from his manhood, and sitting down next to him to watch him in his release. She watched as his breathing became heavy like before as he recovered from yet another release, her eyes never leaving his slightly flushed face. "My turn "whispered Billy as he came back to himself as he kneeled between her tanned legs as she spread them as wide as could be.

" Yes your turn now " grinned Coop beginning to caress her as his eyes fell from her face to her pink perfect pussy, running a finger through her making her squirm her own finger beginning stroke her clit before he took over. " Your pussy is still as beautiful as the first time I fucked you, pink, sexy, and wet, but your always wet for me aren't you baby" taunted Coop delicately licking her clit waiting for an answer, and teasing her to get it. Billy moaned an answer as he continued stroking her now engorged clit finally beginning to tongue fuck her the same way he had the first time he fucked her oh so long ago. She fucked her pussy back at his tongue pleasure in every moan, every groan, and every word as she pleaded with him for more surprised when he gave in so quickly, but still gasping with the pleasure it brought. " Yes fuck me with that tongue Oh fuck me COOP " screamed Billy as she came as he drank her release greedily finally bringing his lips to her mouth as she squirmed under him, kissing him till she came crashing back down to earth.

"Suck my tits "demanded Billy urgently as she pulled away from him pushing a nipple into his mouth as she once again straddled him, feeling as he grabbed her ass tightly. As he suckled one tit his hand found the other pinching the nipple, playing with the round mound of flesh while the other made its way between her legs, and dawn she was wet as hell. Feeling him down there Billy grinded her pussy into his hand while Coop continued to suck her tits, and Billy couldn't help but admit he had a very talented tongue. She pulled his lips from her tits beginning to kiss him again, and melting into the kiss and him while continuing to grind against the hand between her legs moaning into his mouth as his talented tongue entered her mouth. "I didn't know I had such a slut for a babysitter, but I like it "growled Coop pulling her lips to his and kissing her deeply before slapping her ass as he felt her cum begin to drip down his fingers.

"Now to fuck you with my cock, that's what you want isn't it my little slut" gasped Coop slamming his cock inside her as she was high on her release thrusting his fingers into her mouth, and feeling as she began to suck his fingers clean. Removing his fingers he began to fuck her repeatedly, kissing her like before so that they were once again in that place between lust and love while slamming his cock roughly inside her making her gasp. They broke apart to look at each other both sticky with sweat, the smell of sex filling the room as they clang together fucking like rabbits, his hands on her hips. His lips seemed to move over every trace of her skin never leaving a spot untouched, tasting her, smelling her, and leaving the tiniest, faintest bite marks. They were both close so very close, Billy moaning like she was in heat while Coop groaned into her neck both begging for release, but somehow deep inside them they still never wanted this pleasure, this connection to end.

"Oh Coop I love when you fuck me don't stop ….. don't stop" panted Billy raking her fingers across his chest throwing her head back as he continued to fuck her like a slut he had picked up on the streets. " Never planned on stopping " groaned Coop in answer to her words as he moved even faster inside her as Billy moaned in pleasure, and holding back her release when she saw the look in Coops eyes telling her he wasn't ready for her to cum. Growling Coop flipped her over so that he was now on top of her yet still inside her, deeper inside her if that was possible fucking her increasingly hard and fast while she screamed his name still holding back her release. Billy wrapped her legs around him fucking her pussy back at his cock, her hands moving around his back while he placed his hands on either side of her head. Groaning he felt Billy rake her nails across his back leaving long blood lined scratch marks, and looking down at her he nodded looking into her eyes before kissing her telling her to let go.

Coop felt her cum releasing her lips and continuing to fuck her as she screamed in bliss he wanted to cum, but couldn't ….. not yet, and he himself didn't know why until he saw what he needed in Billy's face as she lay underneath him. " Cum inside me baby " pleaded Billy, she could tell by the look he had in his eyes he was close to exploding inside her, and she knew her begging for it was all he needed. "Oh baby yeah fuck me "cried Billy as she felt him cum inside her, and surprising herself when she felt another orgasm cut through her body as he released quaking, shaking, Cumming together. They held each other tightly as they came slowly coming down from that moment of pure bliss unable to stop the end of something they never wanted to end. Coop pulled out of her after several minutes rolling to the side, and pulling Billy into his side both finally too tired to continue, but still holding each other tight.

Billy couldn't take her eyes off him beginning to kiss him the same way she had seen Phoebe kiss him before going in the bedroom, it was lingering, and filled with love. " What if I said I loved you" breathed Billy their eyes meeting that instant as she pulled away to ask the question she had wanted to ask so many times, but never had the backbone to. "Billy I love Phoebe, but …. That doesn't mean I don't love you too "answered Coop one hand sliding up her spine while the other caressed her soft, tanned cheek sweetly. "I love you Coop, I love Phoebe, I never want this to end" whispered Billy stopping him from replying when she kissed him, the kiss was that same lingering love filled kiss. They parted, Billy lying on his chest, and soon Coop found her asleep the happenings of the night finally knocking her out cold.

"Billy wake up "breathed Coop trying to wake her so she could go home, and he could go to bed, and suddenly he was startled to look up and find Phoebe standing in the doorway to their bedroom. "Billy fell asleep on me I can't wake her, what do I do she won't budge" pleaded Coop seemingly looking between the two woman. Phoebe came to stand at the foot of the couch and into his view, Coop was delighted to see she was still naked a tired look on her face that was concerning more than sleep. "You can sleep on the couch with her…. You were going to be sleeping there tonight anyway" said Phoebe gravely walking back to the doorway, and looking at him. They stared at each other, Coop desperately trying to figure out why she was mad at him, but with no luck he finally looked away from her.

" Goodnight " said Phoebe venom the only thing in her voice, going into the bedroom she returned carrying a blanket throwing it at him before walking back into the bedroom and shutting the door soundlessly. "Love you too" said Coop sarcastically, that night he slept restlessly it unnerved him that his wife was mad at him, and he didn't know why. In their bedroom Phoebe lay in their bed naked, and angry deciding she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making her cry she fell asleep in their bed alone.


	2. the morning after

This is only meant to be a short chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Also I hope more of you will review because I didn't get very many so remember I own nothing and please review.

Chapter two

"Dawn sunlight "yawned Coop as he woke up alone on the couch as sunlight came through the open windows. From his place on the couch he could see his wife Phoebe in the kitchen her back turned away from him. Once he was sure they were alone Coop snuck up behind her in the kitchen completely naked.

"Good morning "whispered Coop as he entered hearing as silence fell between them, but he ignored it. Coming up behind her Coop wrapped his arms around her as his hands immediately found her breasts while his lips found her neck.

"Cupid please don't do that "whispered Phoebe her voice hard with hints of anger.

"Why would I ever want to do that "growled Coop kissing her neck before continuing to fondle and work at her neck?

"I don't like it "yelled Phoebe sitting down the spoon she had been stirring her coffee with.

"Since when "asked Coop looking at her his arms still around her waist.

"Since you slept on the couch with the babysitter last night "breathed Phoebe pulling away from him and going across the room.

"Phoebe what's wrong what happened last night "asked Coop leaning up against the counter his arms folded across his chest waiting for a response.

"I had planned on us having sex last night after Billie left not you falling asleep with her on the couch "yelled Phoebe glaring at him.

"Babe we have sex almost every night and your acting like we didn't have sex last night and we did we did and you loved it "screamed Coop attempting to take her hand.

"Yes I loved it, but my problem is whenever we have sex Billie joins us it's never just you and me "whispered Phoebe her eyes on the floor as tears streamed down her face. Taking her into his arms at that moment he gently stroked her face finding no words to take away her pain.

"Last night you slept with the babysitter while I slept alone in our bed "whispered Phoebe crying hard into his chest as he continued to hold her tight. Coop wrapped his arms around her tighter pulling her as close as possible as she continued to cry until finally she pushed him away. Coop could tell Phoebe was getting ready to leave for work and he hoped things would be ok between them when she returned.

"It's that she's younger than me isn't it "said Phoebe her back against the door looking at him for an answer.

"No baby no I love you "said Coop suddenly in front of her.

"Babe you know I love you only you Billie means nothing to me you're my everything "breathed Coop kissing her lips his hands cupping her cheeks, but feeling as she didn't return the kiss.

"I know you love me and I love you, but I miss you and I don't think you miss me "whispered Phoebe meeting his gaze shaking her head.

"Yes I do I miss you I miss it being just you and me I'm sorry, but I guess with Billie around I just didn't notice "said Coop before his eyes widened as they met the angry gaze of his wife.

"How could you not notice if you missed me "screamed Phoebe pushing him away from her as she began walking him into a wall.

"Baby I didn't mean that the way it sounds "said Coop as she gave him a look that could possibly kill him.

"Baby please listen for a minute "whispered Coop, but before he could say anymore she slapped him hard in the face. Coop tried to speak again to explain to his wife that his words didn't mean what she thought they meant, but before he could he was again slapped in the face. She started crying again refusing to meet his eyes.

"With Billie around is it that hard to notice that I'm around …that you have a sexy beautiful wife "cried Phoebe walking around him and opening the door standing in the doorway. Turning to look at her Coop didn't know what to do; he wanted to go to her and take her in his arms as he told her he loved her, but Coop had a feeling that would only make things worse.

"Phoebe baby please wait let's talk this out "said Coop reaching out to take her hand, but she pulled away from him.

" I have to go to work…I don't really want to be around you for a while…I don't want you touching me or even speaking to me I can't even stand to look at you " snapped Phoebe quickly walking out the door looking at him as she did so with a mean glare.

"Phoebe wait "called Coop taking a step towards her.

"Why "asked Phoebe looking at him before walking out of the apartment closing the door behind her with a slam.


End file.
